Impregnable Defense
Impregnable Defense is a voluntary ability for Steel Manipulators that costs energy. Effect Impregnable Defense allows users to spawn a dome-shaped, steel shield over their heads. The dome is about 30 feet in diameter and 15 feet in height and can hold more than one person, provided they're standing next to the user. The shield can be deployed immediately and most attacks will not penetrate it. The energy lost depends on what move first hits the shield. Half the energy cost of that move will be taken from the user. For example, if the shield is deployed and a 60% energy move hits it, 30% of energy is taken from the user. After any move hits the shield, further hits won't take away energy, but the shield can't stay up for more than 1 minute. However, the user can decide to keep the shield up past that minute mark, but the very next move that hits the shield will take away half of that energy cost from the user again and the 1 minute timer starts again. It should be noted that energy can still be recovered at the usual pace by the user. If the user didn't have the necessary amount of energy left to accomodate what was supposed to be taken away from a hit, no more than 90% total energy will be taken from the user. So, for example, if the user has already lost 70% total energy, and then a 60% move hits the shield, instead of 30% of energy being taken from the user, only 20% will go away, totaling the amount of energy lost to the previously mentioned 90%. Once 81% of total energy is gone, the shield will automatically go down. If the user already has lost 81% or more of energy, the user cannot deploy the shield again until they recover enough to total no more than 80% of total energy lost. If no move ever hits the shield (or if only natural objects that aren't from Manipulation moves hit it), only 10% of energy will be taken away after a minute (or after the user voluntarily puts down the shield before that minute mark). Again, the shield can stay up past that minute, making 10% more energy be taken away after the next minute, or whenever the shield is voluntarily taken down. By the way, the shield has little air holes in it, allowing whoever's inside to breathe. Impregnable Defense will not be disabled by Negate if the user of Impregnable Defense already has the shield up. Once the shield goes down, however, the user can't put another shield up while Negate is active and while they're in range. The user will sense that Negate is active and can choose to keep the shield up, though, losing extra energy. See Next (In Order): * Tether See Also: Abilities * Antivenom * Withstand Moves * Soldered * Blacksmith * Weld * Melt Our Sins Away General * List of Manipulations Category:Moves and Abilities Category:Abilities Category:Voluntary Abilities